guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frontline
I wasn't aware of needing this collection of articles: frontline, midline, backline or the, as yet unmade, attack formation. If anyone feels that these are useful articles for newer players, I'll go with the majority. Adeira Tasharo 19:58, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :We do. They're commonly-used PvP terms, although "attack formation" would be a more ian boyd-esque thing to write up (although ASCII art formations would pwn). The articles just need to be beefed up a bit, with examples given in each case, not solely the classes that make up each. Hm... it might be possible to merge them all into "Formation" or something like that, and make frontline etc redirect to it. That'd make it look like less of a stub. -Auron 20:04, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Pretty much what Auron said. No one uses formations, they just try to stay back or forward to be in range of certain other allies or enemies. I'll probably rewrite the intro sentences that link the term attack formation. --Fyren 00:24, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Revised them all a little. Took explicit mention of assassins out of the frontline. While they're melee, they usually teleport in, do their combo, and then run away. Took "shout-focused paragons" out of the backline since I don't really think those exist. I can't remember the last time I saw someone use a paragon without some spear skills. --Fyren 01:28, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeh, good edits. Very few teams run truly frontline sins (SpNv made Moebius Impaler|this build to stay frontline and maximize DPS, but I haven't seen any other guilds do so). Shout-focused paragons would need to be midline anyway, to ensure the shouts hit the frontline. But yeh... even shout whores have to build adrenaline. -Auron 01:39, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Sorry, didn't see this talk comment. Fyren, I just posted something on your Talk page about this. I won't repeat it here. Thanks! Leina 02:46, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Your recent changes in the front/mid/backline pages fails to note where mesmers, assassins and necromancers can commonly be found. If you disagree with the placement how they were initially, feel free to reallocate them, but not remove them altogether. From how I see it, mesmers and necromancers are generally midline players, where assassins (thanks to their armour and close-quarter melee) are frontline. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Leina ( ) 01:37, 11 April 2007. :Meh. Assassins are definitely not frontline unless they have a really focused build; mostly they do stuff like burst sins. Teleport in, combo in less than 5 seconds, and run the hell away. That's hardly frontline :P -Auron 02:40, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Moebius Impaler, your the author and the first few lines undermines your theory. [[User:Solus| Solus]] ::I submitted it to the Wiki; I had no hand in its authorship. Also... what "theory" do I have, and how does that build explicitly stating its purpose as frontline undermine it? I believe I mentioned "unless they have a really focused build," which would definitely sum up the Moebius Impaler. -Auron 02:50, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::"Assassins are definitely not frontline unless they have a really focused build" Theory, Statement call it whatever you want. You said Assassins aren't frontline, yet you are the author of a frontline Assassin build. I'm not going to coutine aruging, as if you simpily read the usage, it will prove my point. What are you pressuing, everything. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 02:56, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Um... Wow. I'm not even going to respond to that. Read my first post more thoroughly, please. -Auron 02:57, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I'll make it easier for you. "dealing ~60 armor-ignoring damage per second; you can pressure a Warrior just as well as a Monk." Taken directly from the build article. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:01, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Read this part of my first post; "unless they have a really focused build." That build does nothing but pure DPS. It can't split, can't snare, can't heal itself, can't hit through Guardian etc... So, I rest my case that the Moebius Impaler is a "really focused build." This means it isn't a standard Sin build, which means no matter how frontline it is, it does not reflect the standard actions/playstyle of assassins in Guild Wars, ergo, Sins are midline. End of story. -Auron 03:04, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::So unless it's a jack of all trades, it must be focused? Lol ..... [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:08, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::Compared to the Burst sin, which snares, applies conditions, heavy spike damage and performs very well in split situations, and can hit through guardian/aegis etc? Yes, the Moebius Impaler is focused. It is made to be a frontline fighter. It is the only build of its kind. No other Assassin builds can do frontline like that, nor are they designed to. Now please, stop bitching for the sake of bitching; your argument is fallacious, and you're only trying to be annoying. Constructive input would be appreciated, but repeated failure to understand me isn't. If you still don't understand, leave a note on my talk page, I'll get in touch; but for now, I'm going to bed. -Auron 03:12, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Dude.... Just because there are 3 GvG related Assassins builds, doesn't mean there isn't more out there, I'd have thought you should have known that. Also... I am not bitching rather than simply stating my point which I have several times and you seem to have not understood the points I was making and regarded it as in-constructive information. O well Gnight Auron. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:17, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :I had changed midline to say "casters." So it includes necromancers and mesmers. You've seen my comment here already, but if you want to add a note somewhere about assassins, you can do so. If I had to cram them into front, mid, or back, I'd personally choose mid. --Fyren 03:22, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Ergh. You're right. I didn't see the word 'casters' there. -_-. Yes, I agree after reading Auron vs. Solus that assassins are GENERALLY midline. I'll change the article to correspond to this. Also, I agree we could merge the articles into one. There's just not enough info on each, unless people want to add to them.